


Hot and Steamy

by Xeka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Hot, Hurt Roy Mustang, Hurts So Good, Steamy, no plot here, riza hawkeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeka/pseuds/Xeka
Summary: "He couldn't back down from this. He was Roy Mustang god damn it. The Flame Alchemist. He could handle this."Will Roy be able to handle the heat?





	Hot and Steamy

Heat surged through his body at the rush of sensation. He clenched his fists as he tried to tough his way through. He tried not to gag as he struggled to breathe around the obstruction in his mouth. Roy jerked as he fought through the discomfort. Brown eyes looked into his as Riza quirked an eyebrow and threw him a smirk. 

"Are you okay, Sir?" Her tone betrayed nothing. 

He forced himself to give a sharp nod. What was that mad woman thinking? Tears pricked at his eyes against his will as he forced himself to swallow. He'd managed to earn himself a brief reprieve. He looked down at his formidable new opponent. He doubted he could take it all. 

He couldn't back down from this. He was Roy Mustang god damn it. The Flame Alchemist. He could handle this. He threw his head back as the heat and the pain returned with renewed fury. No matter how he tried he couldn't seem to escape it. Unable to stop himself, he rocked back. He could hear Riza's soft chuckle as if from a distance. A groan forced itself from his throat as he squirmed. Roy could feel sweat beading on his brow and the tell-tale shake of his legs. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. 

The sear of contact abated abruptly and he looked quickly from side to side with tear-blurred eyes as if to make sure no one was there to see him come undone like this. Roy clutched desperately to anything he could reach as he braced for another wave of hot pain. Every time he wondered how he found any sense of pleasure in this. He gasped raggedly. He found he couldn't place exactly why he kept coming back for more. It had become like an addiction without him realizing. He knew he would pay for this afterward. His throat always burned for the rest of the night when he asked Riza to do this. 

"I think you need a break," she mused as she adjusted to stop him where he was. 

"Mmm-mmm," he managed and shook his head. 

His defiance earned him another smirk and the soft tilt of Riza's head. 

"Alright...if you insist," she said settling back. 

He couldn't read the emotion that lit up her expression as she watched him struggle. He panted for air before ultimately surrendering to what was happening. He was so absorbed in what was happening that he couldn't suppress the shiver that wracked his body. It might actually be too much this time. He kicked his leg as if it would help him kick off some of the sweet agonies that coursed through him. He felt almost dizzy at the rush of it all. He couldn't imagine what his men would think if they saw him like this. His breath was stilted and his hair clung to his damp forehead. 

Suddenly, Riza shot out a hand and pulled his oppressor free from him. 

"Sir, I really think that you need to take a break."

"Nono, give it to me. Please?" He whimpered. 

He couldn't manage much more in the way of volume. His throat was already wrecked from his previous exertions. Riza's expression was firm. 

"I can't do that, Sir. You'll just have to wait until this cools down a bit. You're going to be miserable enough as it is, and I'm the one that will have to hear it. I'm sorry." Her tone offered no room to argue. 

"But- but it's so good," he stuttered as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. It tingled painfully. 

"You say that every time, Sir. I'm glad that you like it, but I do wish you'd learn some self-restraint," Riza said as she rose to her feet. 

Something close to panic took over then. It just wouldn't be the same if he waited. 

"Lieutenant- Riza- please. Give it back," he begged. 

She rolled her eyes as she slid the soup back across the table. She shook her head as Roy immediately shoveled another spoonful of her curry soup into his mouth. Steam curled away from the too-hot liquid. 

"Fine, but I don't want to hear about it tomorrow," she quipped as Roy stomped his foot on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't apologize.


End file.
